1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a water-jacket and water pump configuration in a water-cooled engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
A water-cooled engine is known from Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-009350 (Patent Document 1). Specifically, a water-cooling oil cooler is disposed on the front surface of the lower part of the engine main body mounted in a two-wheeled motor vehicle. A lead-in water path of the oil cooler is connected to an inlet conduit of a water pump disposed on the right sidewall of a cylinder body.
However, if the lead-in water path of the water-cooling oil cooler is connected to the inlet conduit of the water pump as disclosed in the above-mentioned Patent Document 1, a problem that the length of the pipework from the lead-in water path to the inlet conduit is long occurs depending on the arrangement positions of the water pump and the oil cooler to the engine main body.